Car problem
by Xemtlenc
Summary: Crossover Victorious/S&C! Doing a BA, Trina will receive a good reward for her generosity. Rating M for smut & sapphism.


**A/N: Here's a short story with a different pairing, Trina with roommates of S &C.**

 **Have fun!**

 **...**

 **Car problem**

Their car breaks down just in front of her house, asking her for help.

Trina Vega knows nothing about mechanics, except to go and get a garage open at 10 pm ... and it's impossible in her new apartment outside the city. She can not leave them out for the night, she is not so cruel. There's room in her house, too big for her alone.

She invites Cat and her blonde friend to spend the night at home, the two girls are happy and accept ... that was it or stay out all night. When they return, Trina makes them visit two rooms but the redhead interrupts her.

"We share the same bed, if you want to please us, we would eat something" the blonde, Sam said her.  
"What would you like?" Trina asks them.  
"Anything, no matter" Cat said cheerfully.

The host takes them into the kitchen where she makes them an omelet with a few leftovers, which suits girls well. They eat and abruptly, Sam kisses the redhead on the mouth. Trina raises an eyebrow in surprise to see these two girls kissing before her. She had already seen some porn movies where lesbians did.

They do not stop there, they are caressing now. Trina sees one hand passing on the chest of the other, which makes her feel good. The big brunette wonders how far this is not a provocation. She no longer thinks when the hand of the blonde goes under the skirt of Cat. They seem lost in another reality, forgetting their host.

Trina is surprised to feel excited to see them, and if they offer her, she would gladly participate in their games, it's been a long time that she has not had any action with anyone. She passes her hand over her pants to touch her pussy, Sam notices it.

"You want the same thing we do, we want to do you good too" the blonde smiled at her slyly.

Sam gets up to the brunette, Trina wonders what she wants exactly, she has her answer when she feels her mouth on hers, her tongue looking for hers. This kiss excites her to the possible, wishing that it goes much further, like undressing her for example.

This is what she does quickly, helped by her lover. Trina is embraced everywhere when a place in her body is naked. It is not the first time that she is undressed but nevertheless, it is the first time that it receives such kisses. She wants more and in turn, she caresses them through their clothes that also disappear.

There is a small problem, being naked in a kitchen is not ideal given the temperature.

Trina suggests that they go to the room where they are destined.

* * *

Besides the kisses on the mouth, the first daughter of the Vega parents receives palpations on the breasts, which harden under their sweet attention.

She feels her abdomen boil of desire, Cat & Sam abandon her to love each other before her. Naked and standing, Cat holds the blonde by the waist, while Sam holds the redhead by the buttocks she caresses. Their kiss is endless. Trina is a bit surprised by the hand that passes between the buttocks to go to fix on the anus of Cat.

Trina stays to look at her, legs apart, her hand at her sex to masturbate.

She is not even ashamed to do that in front of other people. If Sam has a finger in the anus of Cat, the redhead passes a hand on her lover's pussy, this hand widely searches the sex to finally attach to the clit. They stand, legs slightly apart, the little redhead trembles before pushing a long moan while enjoying.

She takes her own, Trina also wants to be shaken. The leader must understand, as Sam is still close to her. When she feels her hand on her pussy, Trina reaches out to her. The blonde searches her everywhere, even her ass. The brunette is restrained not to cum but she can not, she feels her tightness of orgasm invade her whole body.

Trina used to cum this way, alone or with the cock of her boyfriend, but now she thinks only of her pleasure which, for once, is not solitary. Sam begins again to masturbate her by changing a little, she pushes two, then three fingers in her intimacy, the blonde fucks her squarely. The brunette looks at Cat who masturbates herself.

Finally, Trina decides to return what she has undergone to this fiery blonde, her hand searches her sex.

This is the first time she caresses a female sex, she is surprised by the amount of juice dripping from her den.

"Thank you for your caress, but I want you to move a little towards my rectum, I like by this place" Sam said to her while caressing her ample chest.

Trina is obedient, she takes her hand down and finds the right place. She thinks her ass gentle enough to touch, her finger goes around before returning to fill up with juice. This time, she enters directly in her ass that opens for her, her finger is quickly swallowing. And it is at this moment that she feels a finger on her own ass, that of Cat who was bored alone. It enters easily, she is regularly fucked there and she likes a lot. Trina does not hold any longer, she still cum, followed quickly by the blonde and the redhead.

They lie down on the bed all three of them.

Although she never fucked with another girl, Trina prefers the bed. She is surrounded by the other two: Cat is on her breasts with her mouth that sucks her nipples, and Sam on her pussy with her mouth is her tongue sinking deep into her belly.

It's delicious, and Trina feels that she will not be long to cum again. She tightens her thighs by capturing the head of the iCarly blonde. The brunette is shaken by endless spasms, she must make this pleasure, so she puts her mouth on sex of Cat. This taste of cum, this particular smell of a woman in heat pushes her to the extremes.

She licks this sex like a dog, lapping her fragrant juice. Sam does not lose anything, she is also sucked and even jerked by both her red-haired lover.

The two girls want a moment of rest, Trina falls asleep next to her mistresses.

 **...**

It was only in the morning that Trina awoke half numb.

The other girls awaken too, they are sexy on waking, she still wants them. Trina kisses the first breast, passes her hand on a pussy and wakes up their desire. She asks them to stand next to each other so that she caresses them with the same impetus.

They have one thigh on the other, Trina sees two pussies already wet. Her two hands are just enough to masturbate, what she prefers is to enter two fingers in their pussies.

She fucks them several times, despite the almost continuous orgasms. She delights in giving them this pleasure and knows that when she's done with them, Cat & Sam will league to give her back. And that is exactly what is happening, they are doing all that is extreme.

In her belly, Trina has, both front and back, three fingers that go back and forth synchronized, while she has a pussy on her face.

An hour later, Trina called the mechanic who quickly finds a minimal breakdown.

She would have liked them to stay a bit longer for just another fuck, but the two babysitters are far too busy.

 **...**

 **A/N: So, I hope you liked it!**


End file.
